


That's Just Liv

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a few years, Liv is about 16/17 and is living with Aaron and Robert, Robert acts like a protective older brother and catches Liv up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Liv

“Where is she?” Adam questioned, storming into the pub, a look of irritation plastered over his face.

“Where’s who?” Vic replied clueless to what he was going on about.

“Liv.” He said with a heavy sigh, “She’s at it again, constantly playing pranks on me all the time and I’m sick of it, swear she’s only doing it cause your saint of a brother put her up to it.” He moaned.

“Get a grip Adam, you know she’s only having a laugh,” She said reaching out across the bar to touch his arm. “Why don’t you go and talk to Aaron, maybe he can calm her down a bit, yeah?” Adam looked up at her nodding in reply.

“Yeah alright, I’ll see ya later then,” He said before quickly kissing Vic and heading out the door of the pub. As soon as he left through one door, Liv came sneaking in through the other, a devilish smirk on her face.

“Y’alright Vic? Burger and some fries please,” She said jumping up onto one of the bar stools.

“Of course,” She smiled walking over to her, “As soon as you tell me what you’re up to,” She stated raising her eyebrows towards Liv, amused by how much she reminded her of a younger Aaron.

“Me? Nothing.” She said painting a confused expression on her face and shaking her head at Vic. Vic always found the cheeky side of Liv hilarious and the way she had Aaron wrapped around her little finger amazed her, she was like the little sister she never had - one of the family. Straight away as soon as she started living with Aaron and Robert she was lovingly accepted by both the Dingle and Sugden families, despite her sometimes being a challenge and a menace. Suddenly Liv’s eyes widened when she heard Robert talking to Chas in the back. “Forget it Vic, I’ve err gotta go, bye.” She quickly said jumping from her seat and sliding quickly out of the pub, leaving Vic for the second time very confused.

“Vic? Have you seen Liv?” Robert asked walking through to the front, Chas following behind him.

“Errr nope, don’t think so why?” She replied, careful not to give anything away.

“She’s been messing around again,” He sighed running his hand through his hair, “I’m trying to find her so we can talk about it but she doesn’t seem to be anywhere, I’m running out of ideas where she could be.”

“Oh come on Robert, she’s only having a laugh, that’s just Liv isn’t it? Anyway you’re no better, if I remember correctly just the other week you were helping her play tricks so you can’t go round telling her that now she’s not allowed.” She stated, causing Robert to become speechless as he knew her point was right. 

“Leave her, all teenagers go through this stage, god knows Aaron did. She’ll be fine Robert, she’s a good kid, she knows what she’s doing.” Chas added. In the past few years, she had started to fully accept Robert into the family after she saw how much he loved Aaron and cared for Liv.

“I guess,” He said before reaching out for his phone that had just gone off, “It’s Aaron, he needs some help up at the yard, your husband has gone off in a strop it seems,” Robert said, looking back up at Vic.

“Not my problem.” She said raising her arms before turning to serve a customer. As she did, Robert turned around to leave through the back before being stopped by Chas, 

“Oh Robert, don’t forget, family dinner later, about 6ish.” She said smiling as Robert nodded in reply and left the pub.

“Your brother amazes me sometimes you know.” She said gently nudging Vic’s shoulder, “He’s like a totally different person.”

 

Robert pulled the car up in front of the pub and turned to Aaron who was sat beside him, 

“So you think she’ll be alright?” He asked, needing Aaron’s confirmation - he couldn’t help but worry.

“Robert, trust me, she’s just like any other teenager, I was just the same when I was her age and I can bet all my money that you were too,” He said, making Robert more assured, “Stop worrying. Anyway it is a bit funny seeing Adam get wound up by her.” He grinned, causing Robert to laugh. “Right, we’re already late, so I’ll go in now and catch a quick shower at mum’s and you can go get Liv and get changed, yeah?” He said turning round to open to car door, only to be pulled back around by Robert.

“Don’t we have a bit of time for you to reward me for coming to your rescue before?” He said biting his lip, looking Aaron up and down before leaning in.

“Depends…” Aaron said fully turning back around to face Robert and leaning forward, “What kind of reward did you have in mind?” He whispered his eyes looking from Robert’s eyes to his lips.

“I’m sure I can think of something…” Robert said closing his eyes, his lips almost touching Aaron’s.

“Well.” Aaron said suddenly pulling back and climbing out the car, “I’ll give you some proper time to think.” He said winking before shutting the car door and disappearing through the back door of the pub. Spoil sport. Robert thought before driving down the road and pulling up outside their house. When he entered the door, he was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of smoke and noticed a half drank bottle of vodka on the side, he then heard a noise coming from upstairs - coming from Liv’s room. As he quietly walked upstairs the noises became louder and more distinct. Oh my God! He burst through Liv’s door only to be horrified by what he saw, she was under the covers having sex with some mug of a lad he’d seen round the village a few times.

“ROBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT!” Liv shouted as the boy scrambled his clothes on as quickly as possible.

“Yeah that’s a good idea, don’t you?” Robert said sternly grabbing the boy by his collar and marching him downstairs and chucking him through the door, “I don’t wanna see you again, do you understand me?” He said through gritted teeth, gaining a timid nod from the boy before slamming the front door shut. “LIV!” He called. She came running down the stairs now fully dressed.

“You didn’t have to do that to him?” She said now in a mood after the embarrassment Robert had just caused her. 

“We’ve not got time for this now. Come on. We’re late for dinner.” He stated grabbing her coat and throwing it to her and storming out the door. They walked over to the pub, Robert trying to think of how to deal with this and Liv trailing behind him.

 

“Oh, look who decided to eventually turn up. What took you so long Sugden?” Cain asked handing Robert a beer.

“Yeah sorry we’re late, got a bit held up,” He muttered causing a curious look from Aaron,

“It’s Nigella over there you wanna be apologising to mate, not me” This caused Robert to have an idea.

“Anyway, the food smells amazing.” He said louder, walking over to the kitchen towards Chas, Charity and Debbie. 

“Well don’t blame me if it’s cold.” Chas said slightly annoyed pulling another pan off the stove, “I told you 6 Robert, you’re 45 minutes late.” 

“Yeah I know, sorry, it’s just,” He walked closer to her so no one else heard, “I caught Liv with some lad, you know,” Chas looked back up at him with a slightly shocked yet calm look on her face, “and I was wondering if you’d have a word with her about, well you know, about -”

“If I say yes will you leave my kitchen,” Robert was taken about a bit but nodded in response, “Then yes, we will have a word with her.”

“We?!” He questioned, “I doubt she’ll wanna have that chat with her me and Aaron, I mean -”

“Not you, you idiot,” Robert raised his eyebrows at the offense but still confused as to what she meant. “Us, me, Charity, Debs - We’ll do it later after dinner, now leave my kitchen Sugden or you’re on washing up duty.” She said ushering him towards the living room. 

 

After dinner, everyone moved into the bar area seeing as though Chas had closed early and were just sat chatting away and laughing. Robert had gone behind the bar to get him and Aaron another pint, whilst he did this Aaron watched him still curious as to why he was acting so weird. When he returned he sat back down next to Aaron and opposite from Liv. 

“Everything alright?” Aaron asked looking up at Robert’s face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert smiled before leaning in to Aaron’s ear and whispering, “Well, it will be when you give me my reward.” Causing Aaron to smirk before taking a sip of his pint.

“Get a room lads.” Liv scoffed as she saw this.

“You mean like you did?” Robert remarked.

“Robert!”

“Robert?” Aaron interrupted. “What you going on about?” He said, loud enough so Chas could hear whilst she was chatting away to Debbie and Charity.

“Right you two, Liv, Charity, Debs - back room now.” She muttered to them trying not to make it a big deal so the others wouldn’t notice. All 6 of them slipped into the back room.

“So, no point going round the houses with this is there. Robert go upstairs with Aaron and fill him on what’s going on. Liv, you’re staying here with us so we can have a little chat, okay?” With that, the two boys left the room and went up to Aarons old room.

 

“Would you care to tell me what’s going on or is it some weird game where I have to guess?” Aaron questioned Robert standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. Robert walked over to the bed and sat down, offering Aaron a seat beside him.

“Okay. Before, when I got home, I heard this noise coming from upstairs, I wasn’t sure what it was so I went up to find out,” He paused looking up at Aaron’s face which still had a confused look on it, “and when I did I found Liv in bed with some lad, you know, and I think she’d been drinking and smoking again,’” He said.

“Oh,” Aaron was taken aback by what Robert just said - he was too relaxed about the situation for Robert’s liking. “Well, I guess there’s not really much we can do about it Rob, I mean she’s practically 17 now, think about when you were 17, you were no angel, and with the smoking thing, she’ll learn soon enough that she shouldn’t do it, she’s not stupid -” 

“Wait so you’re not mad?”

“No, not really. I’m not gonna lie I’m not exactly jumping through hoops about it am I, but that’s just Liv, we’ve gotta let her grow up. Plus, she’s a smart kid, she knows what she’s doing.” Robert was glancing around the room, nodding because he knew Aaron was right.

“Yeah, I know but I can’t help worrying about her you know, I don’t want her to get hurt. Even though she does do my head in all the time.” He laughed gently.

“She’ll be fine, as long as she has us, no one is gonna hurt her, okay?” Aaron said looking Robert in the eyes.

“Okay.” Robert agreed quietly before Aaron leaned in and pressed his lips softly on Roberts, gently kissing him before deepening the kiss then rested his forehead on Roberts.

“What was that for?” Robert asked smiling.

“Being you.” Aaron simply replied before walking over to the door, “Plus, I thought I’d give you a sneak preview of your reward.” He said in a flirty voice looking Robert up and down before walking out the door and heading downstairs leaving Robert feeling excited for later that night.

 

For the rest of the night they all sat in the pub, laughing and drinking away till the late hours of the night. All three of them walked home, the fresh air slightly sobering up the two men as Liv walked slightly ahead, divulged in her phone. When they entered the house Liv finally spoke up,

“Listen, I’m sorry about before alright, it won’t happen again I promise,” she said giving an innocent look towards Robert.

“It’s alright, as long as you’re careful,” He said pulling her in for a hug as Aaron watched lovingly. “So you had a good chat with Chas and that then?” He asked, a forgiving tone filling his voice. Liv pulled back and looked up at him.

“Yeah… Learnt a lot from Charity actually.”

“Oh really?” A puzzled expression on his face.

“Yeah, she let me know where the get the cheapest booze from and told me all about you sleeping with that Nicola bird when you were about 16 so thanks Rob,” She said with that mischievous look on her face, “Anyway” she started yawning, “I’m gonna go bed, night boys.” She said tapping them both on the shoulder and running upstairs to her room leaving Robert stunned by what she just said. He was about to shout a sarcastic remark back up at her until he was stopped by Aaron’s hand on his chest.

“Leave it, yeah? She’s only winding you up.” He said softly - he loved Liv’s devilish side, it was like having a mini him around. “Plus, if you don’t shut up now you won’t be able to claim your reward.” Aaron added, indicating his eyes upstairs to their room. Robert pulled Aaron in by his jacket and kissed him passionately for a few minutes before leaning back.

“Lead the way.” He smirked as Aaron grabbed his hand and guided him upstairs…


End file.
